


Afterglow

by plikki



Series: Insatiable the way I'm loving you [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: So they say everyone's doing it and most people are quick to brag about it. But not many say if they have problems in that department. But Marinette trusts Adrien and believes they can work through that together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make some things clear.  
First, they are 16, close to 17 here. This is considered underage, but for me it's normal. I chose to use the warning anyway, but you decide for yourself.  
Second, this is not so much about the sex as it is about all the worries people have usually when it comes to it, especially teenagers. It's about what being in a healthy relationship is, when you are supportive and understanding. It's about having awkward moments and dealing with them, learning from them.  
Third, I tried to make it as realistic as possible, because most stories that I've read that feature sex in one form or another just make it seem too awkward or like porn-level unrealistic. I get it that I was this age half a lifetime ago but from my perspective it's not that hard to imagine a relationship like this. (but still, it's fiction, so it's a bit better)  
Fourth, this is the first time I write anything like this. But it's an idea I've had for some time so I decided to see where it goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I ask you guys for a favour? I really don't know how people would react to this kind of story. So I welcome any feedback that you have. I know where I want to take this and I don't think it would be much longer, but I really want to see some reactions first. As always, I hope you enjoy it and please, please, tell me what you like or don't like!

Well, this sure wasn’t anything Marinette would have expected when she’d gotten into a relationship with Adrien.. 

Yes, she’d been a bit scared of sex. Yes, she’d had her doubts about them being too young for it. And yes, she’d heard the cautionary tales about teenage pregnancy enough times to be wary of this and take the necessary precautions. 

But she definitely hadn’t expected that she’d have difficulty reaching an orgasm. Sure, the first time wasn’t lauded in that department, so she hadn’t held her breath for it. But the second time? Hopefully yes. And the third one? For sure. After all, they had great chemistry and had no trouble getting there while doing other things.

It wasn’t that big of an issue and maybe practice was all they needed but it was bugging her. Or maybe it was just bad luck that they’d had (there had been a few surprises along the way)? She had tried not to worry because she knew overthinking it didn’t help in the slightest. But she didn’t think she could avoid it anymore. Moreover, she didn’t think she could hide her worries from Adrien. Which was bad, because she didn’t want to worry him too.

*

To think that everything had started so well. Surprisingly for both of them, they’d slipped into their new roles as their relationship started without a hitch. They’d gotten used to the new dynamic pretty quickly. It probably helped that they knew each other better than they’d expected before the reveal. Somehow, it hadn’t been difficult for the ideas of Adrien and Chat to blend in her mind. 

She’d been shocked at first, but when she thought about it, it made so much sense that she kind of took it in her stride. After all, it didn’t get any better than your crush turning out to be your trusted partner and best friend. Also, it had been a relief to finally give up on fighting her burgeoning attraction to Chat. Overall, Adrien and Chat turning out to be the same person had been a godsend. 

It hadn’t taken long for her shyness around him to all but dissipate. Yes, she still sometimes got flustered because of this or that but it wasn’t because of him, it was just the way she was. He had been nothing but supportive and encouraging every time she lost her cool. He’d been the best boyfriend she could ask for. 

It still made her giddy to think that Adrien was her boyfriend. The fact that they’d been together for months didn’t make this go away. She was still amazed that she could take his hand whenever she wanted to. And she could even place a soft kiss on his cheek or a peck on his lips when she felt like it. (Any deeper or more passionate kiss was reserved for their private moments, one, because he was too much a centre of attention and two, because both of them found out they weren’t into too big public displays of affection.)

After it turned out they’d both been pining after each other for such a long time without knowing it, it was no surprise that everything that was happening was equally new for both of them. So there was no awkwardness, they decided to learn, experiment and experience together. That was how the shy kisses quickly gave way to more passionate ones. How they’d transitioned from chaste handholding and staring lovingly into each other’s eyes to steamy makeout sessions that left them breathless and always wanting more.

It was hard to remember exactly when it had happened, or who had taken the initiative or what exactly did it lead to that. It had all happened quite naturally. What helped was probably the fact that ever since she’d become conscious of her sexual needs and had felt attracted to someone in that way it had been Adrien. She’d entertained quite a lot of fantasies about him over the years and also a couple about Chat (she had to admit, to herself at least), before knowing they were one and the same person. So there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted him. It had been amazing to find out that he felt the same way. 

So while she’d never had any trouble reaching an orgasm on her own, while thinking about Adrien (or Chat), it had been a whole new experience to feel this with him. The first time he’d touched her like that, she’d felt so overwhelmed by the mere fact that it was him doing this that she’d come within a minute. The effect this had on him had been astounding as well because she’d never expected that he’d wanted to do that for her and also that it could turn him on too. And while shy at first, she’d been very quick to return the favour. 

But soon she found out that while what they did together was great, it kind of left her wanting more. His fingers inside of her felt heavenly. But she wanted him inside of her. And one night, as she lay sated in his arms, she told him. 

“I want you, Adrien. Inside of me,” she’d clarified. 

Unsurprisingly, he’d looked shocked. 

“Like, now?” he’d asked almost aghast at the suggestion. Which had made her laugh. And he, once he had managed to shake off the initial reaction, had laughed too. Because that was what they did. They laughed off the embarrassing moments and worked through them together. They were a team after all.

“No. I just want you to know that I want us to have sex and I feel ready too,” she’d said after they’d calmed down. 

“Do you really think so?” he’d asked hesitantly. He was big on love declarations and showered her with compliments every day. But he was still a bit unsure when it came to how fast their relationship should progress. He wanted her to be sure about every step they took and always asked to be certain he wasn’t overstepping his mark. This was endearing but also tested her patience at times.

“Well, this is how I feel. I don’t know about you,” she’d said, suddenly turning shy. Because after all this was a big thing and there was no way to know in advance how the other person would react.

“Of course I want you too, Marinette.” he’d quickly reassured her. “ But… I want you to be completely certain. Because it’s not something you can take back once it happens, you know. Also, we have to think about protection. And about our age too…”

“Calm down, kitty. You’re already overthinking it.” she’d said softly, kissing him. “Of course we’d take everything into consideration. That’s why I want us to talk about this. We’re a couple. About being ready, I know I want it. Am I afraid? Sure. But I don’t think this would go away even if we’d been together for years. I trust you. We’ll be careful and try to make it as easy as possible for both of us. Of course we’d use protection, do you think I’m that irresponsible as to have unsafe sex at 16? And are we too young? Who knows? Some people may meet the person they want to experience this with when they are 18 or 20. Others may choose to wait even if they meet younger. I don’t think it’s the age that matters, but how we feel about that. I think we’ve been through enough to know that we can deal with something like that.”

“Maybe you’re right. I just don’t want you to feel under pressure to do it. Because other people are doing it or because someone says teenagers are so horny they can get away with almost anything.” he’d said, only partially joking and referring to comments from some of their friends.

“I most definitely don’t compare our relationship with other people’s. We’re moving at our own pace,” she’d said after laughing. “And the only thing that may be putting some pressure on me is curiosity. But I don’t think I can help it that I want to be with you like that. To see what it feels like.”

She’d seen him shiver at her words, probably feeling the same need she did. 

“Ok, so you’re sure?”

“I am if I say so. So you can rest assured that I have no doubts. If I do, I’ll tell you. So there is no need for you to ask me again and again, understood,” she’d said, teasingly while he’d mumbled “OK” sheepishly. Because he sometimes got so worked up about her being totally on board with some things that he asked too many times about that. She, on the other hand, took him at his word and never bothered him by asking twice. 

Once this had been out of the way, it was the logistics that’d proven hard to arrange. Pretty early on they’d found out that it was surprisingly hard for them to find time to spend together. It didn’t matter if it was for a date to the movies, a walk in the park or an hour spent in kisses and other things. Even for two superheroes that could come and go as they wished, finding private time was hard. On the one hand, they were both busy with their civilian lives and on the other, they had the akuma fights and patrols. All of this left them very little time and even when they found some, they very often ended up very tired and not being able to do that much (which would have made their parents happy, if they knew.) 

So in order for them to finally have sex, they’d have to plan in advance. This to an extent killed off the spontaneity of it. Maybe it would have been better if they’d just decided to do it after a particularly hot makeout or something. But in their world, this was not how it could happen. And they planned and waited. 

If there was one thing Marinette remembered very clearly, it was their first time.

***

At last, the night they’d decided upon came. And it was like Marinette expected - there was no way to avoid the nerves. She knew it was going to happen so she was on edge no matter what distractions she used. 

One look into his eyes told her he felt the same way. She’d warned him not to ask again if she was sure. There was no doubt about that. The one certainty was that she wanted him, she wanted this. But this didn’t chase away the fear. 

They were both afraid but the electricity crackling between them was too strong to ignore. They were there for a reason. So without saying a word she took his hand and led him to her bed. Once she was lying in it she pulled him down on top of her, while fusing her lips with his. The pent up energy was almost palpable at this point. So the kiss was not soft or sweet. It was desperate and needy and screamed “I want you”. 

She wasn’t sure when they’d discarded their clothes. It was all a blur of shaky movements and desperate need to feel more. Once they were naked he kissed her again, but with a little less urgency. As he kissed her, his hands glided leisurely over her body, the feeling of the cold metal of his ring touching her overheated skin leaving tingles wherever it passed. She could feel his arousal and wanted to touch him but knew this would have to wait. He was too intent on making her feel as comfortable as possible and wouldn’t welcome the distraction.

Marinette shivered as she felt his fingers brush over her belly and move between her legs without any hesitation. When he touched her oversensitive skin she arched her back, pressing into his hand, silently asking for more. He took the invitation and a single finger slid inside her. She couldn’t contain the gasp that left her mouth at the feeling, breaking the kiss. He paused for a second, looking at her to see if everything was alright. She managed a slight nod and had to bite her bottom lip when he moved his finger slowly. It was his turn to groan, no doubt because of the way her arousal made it slip out and then in again easily. 

Pulling him in for another kiss, Marinette concentrated on the mesmerising movement. When after a while a second finger joined the first one, she was already panting. It felt so good but it was then that her impatience caught up with her. She needed more.

“Adrien,” she said breathily. “Now, please.”

As he pulled out his fingers she let out an involuntary moan which drew his eyes to hers. His were wide with sudden panic and she could see him gulp. So she smiled encouragingly and whispered,

“I want you.”

He leaned in for a rough kiss that told her how much he wanted her too before he left her in order to put the condom on. 

Marinette closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She hoped very much her confidence would hold up. She didn’t want to panic at the last second. 

She felt the mattress dip under his weight and the heat of his body was back as he repositioned between her legs, bracing on his arms and brushing a soft kiss on her lips prompting her to look at him.

“You can stop me at any time, ok, if it gets too much?” he said, his voice hoarse as if it was an effort to speak, but also strong and sure in the way she’d come to associate with Chat. This time she couldn’t get any words out and only nodded. 

She felt his tip gently prod her entrance and in spite of fear telling her to clamp her legs closed, she opened them wider for him. He then started pushing slightly and since she was looking at his face she could see the effort it took to keep from going all the way in at once. Both of them were jolted out of their concentration as he felt a slight resistance and stopped, his eyes locking on hers. She lifted her hips to show him it was ok to continue. 

He took a breath and she saw him grit his teeth because he knew this was the hardest part.

She felt the pressure increase as he rocked into her, was scared for a moment that he’d stop because it required another push and then she was blinded by a sharp pain which was over very quickly, subsiding to a dull ache as he eased all the way in.

Adrien was looking at her intently, afraid to make even the smallest movement. She was sure she hadn’t made a sound, but he knew her well and must have felt her tense for a second at the pain.

“Marinette, are you ok?” he sounded so regretful. This was what he’d wanted to avoid at any cost. He hadn’t wanted to accept that he’d have to hurt her. She instinctively wrapped her arms tighter around him because she was afraid that he’d somehow bolt in the next moment.

She then let out a breath she realised she’d been holding in for a bit too long and relaxed a bit. It was already much better, the initial feeling all but gone, leaving only a slight discomfort. 

“I’m fine. It just stings a little. The worst is over,” she told him reassuringly. Before he could focus on her words and ask her to elaborate, she decided to draw the attention of both of them to something much more pleasant. 

“Do you feel that?” she asked and instantly knew he understood because the panic left his eyes and was replaced by softness that melted her heart. She knew he also felt that magical feeling of them fitting like two puzzle pieces. She’d never imagined it would be so wonderful, that she would finally feel whole and completed in a way she’d never known she needed. She revelled in the feeling for a minute or two and then told him softly,

“You can move now.”

To emphasise her point, she wrapped her legs around him, and pulled him even closer. He took the hint and rocked his hips, setting a slow pace. 

Yes, Marinette thought happily, it definitely felt nice as she moved her hips to meet him. But she quickly realised nice was the best she could hope for. Because while the pain was gone, she still felt a bit too raw. So it didn’t hurt but there was no pleasure building with each movement of their bodies. 

But this was no surprise, it was as she’d expected. A sharp pain that was over quickly and the knowledge that she was not going to be the one to bust the myth of girls not coming when they have sex for the first time, were a small price to pay, she concluded. It was still all she’d wanted from this experience. To feel him this close, to reach that level of intimacy was more than enough. 

She felt she’d gotten lost in her thoughts when after what must have been quite a few minutes his movements halted and he looked at her. A slight blush covered his cheeks, which she thought had to do with the exertion, but as he opened his mouth to say something and couldn’t find his voice, she realised was because of embarrassment. 

“Adrien, what’s wrong?” She asked gently, bringing a hand to his face to brush his flushed cheek. 

“Um… so you know how most guys are terrified that they’d embarrass themselves the first time by coming too quickly?” 

“Yes,” she answered, still confused. 

“Well, I think it has the opposite effect on me,” he said, hanging his head in shame. “I think I ended up overthinking it. And worrying too much about hurting you. And now I can’t let go, you know. It feels so good to be inside of you and yet it’s as if I’m so overwhelmed that I can’t lose myself in the moment and just… you know. I’m sorry.”

“Adrien,” she almost chided him. “You know perfectly well I’m not rating your performance or anything. This is new for both of us. Feeling overwhelmed is perfectly normal.”

“I just don’t want you to think it’s anything to do with you. To feel offended or something. You’re amazing, this is wonderful, but…”

“Shh. It’s ok. I think we did pretty well for a first time. We shouldn’t expect too much from each other. And besides, that’s what the next times are for. To relax and enjoy it more.”

She felt the tension leave him as he hugged her tightly and just held her to him. 

Afterwards, as they stole a few more minutes cuddling before he had to go, he asked once again if she was ok. She could see the worry in his eyes and tried to chase it away with a kiss.

“I’m fine. It hurt, ok, I’m not gonna lie and I’m pretty sure you felt that. But it was over pretty quickly. I’m just gonna be a bit sore. But I think that’s perfectly normal. You don’t have to worry.”

She usually loved his protective side. His superhero role bled into his civilian life without him realising it. And while she knew she was perfectly capable of dealing with most things on her own and was sure he was aware of this too, she liked being fussed over like every other girl. But there were times when she wanted to make it exceptionally clear that he needn’t worry about her. Like this time. But all she could do was hope that it would get better in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note (another one, hehe). What happens with Adrien here? It's something that's totally real. But I've never seen it in a story and I really want people to consider it as an option. The popular "it'll be over before you know it" first-time trope may work in most cases, but it doesn't hurt to see that it may go in the completely opposite direction sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien is the most caring boyfriend in the world and Sabine is the best mum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small warning - there is some mention of blood, nothing major but consider yourself warned if this kind of thing bothers you.  
As usual, enjoy and any comment you have is more than welcome!

Marinette remembered feeling so relieved after the first time. It was all behind them, it could only get better after that. She’d never been one of those girls saying they wanted to do it just to get it over with, to put the fear and pain behind them and be able to finally enjoy sex. She’d wanted it because she’d craved that kind of intimacy with Adrien. But maybe there was a grain of truth in that line of thinking too. 

To have fond memories of your first time, as something shared and unique, was great. Even the nerves and the pain couldn’t take that away. It really was a special memory. 

But she’d felt relieved after that for a reason. She’d really believed there was nothing else to worry about. Sure, she’d thought, it’d take them some time to find their own rhythm, to figure out what they liked and how they liked it. But thinking about this was exciting, not daunting. 

She’d felt lighter and people had noticed although she hadn’t exactly told them the reason. It was amazing to think that not that long ago she’d gone to Alya to share every tiny thing that happened or didn’t happen with her and Adrien. After all, Alya’d been her closest friend for years, there with her since the moment her feelings for Adrien first started. 

But something had changed after they’d gotten together. Or a little before that, to be precise. Once she’d found out that Adrien was Chat, she’d instantly realised that there would be no more running to Alya to share interesting bits and pieces. Because she now had his secret to keep in addition to her own. This would require even more fibbing and hiding than usual. She couldn’t exactly tell her that the guy she’d had a crush on for so long was also the same person she’d secretly felt attracted to for quite some time and this person happened to be her superhero partner. 

So Marinette had done the logical thing. She’d decided she would tell Alya the bare minimum. She just couldn’t imagine trying to come up with complicated lies. It had been hard enough for her and Adrien to come up with a story that explained how they’d finally gotten together after all this time, without revealing the obvious. After that, as much as it had pained her, she’d kept Alya at an arm’s length. 

However, she didn’t have this big best-friend gap in her life. Because she was in a relationship with her best friend. The person who knew every side of her, the Marinette one everyone saw and the Ladybug one only truly known to him. Since she found it so easy to talk with Adrien about absolutely everything, she really didn’t feel bad for not being so close to Alya anymore, especially since Alya was pretty consumed by everything happening in her own life as well. 

And even though after they finally did it, the feared first time behind them, she’d felt like shouting it to the world, it had been like that only for a second. After all, she’d never been one to divulge intimate details about her life. And it was even better that she now had this wonderful secret, to share only with Adrien. Another one. 

Considering all this, it was no wonder that when they’d decided to do it again, she’d felt absolutely calm. When the time came, she’d felt more than ready. 

As she thought back to that night, she couldn’t help but shake her head and laugh goodheartedly at her naive optimism. 

***

The atmosphere had been totally different that night. Marinette had felt totally at ease as she sneaked Adrien into her room, hours after their official date had ended. Of course she was excited and very much looked forward to what was going to happen, but she was no longer nervous. She didn’t think there was any reason to be. 

Adrien, on the other hand, had needed some convincing. Because he still couldn’t get over the fact that he’d hurt her. It didn’t matter that Marinette explained again and again that it was just the way nature worked, he shouldn’t blame himself for that. He had gradually come to accept that, but he couldn’t deny that there was this nagging thought at the back of his mind that he could hurt her again. She obviously told him not to worry about such a thing.

She’d felt sore on the day after they’d had sex but she was perfectly fine after that feeling had gone away. Also, as luck would have it, she’d somehow gotten away with only a drop or two of blood, while she’d been afraid that there could be quite a mess, in addition to the pain. She used this as an argument that obviously everything was fine and there was nothing to worry about. 

As she led him to her bed that night, she still saw concern lingering in his eyes. But she hoped he’d manage to put it aside and enjoy everything they were about to do.

This time, they started at a more leisure pace. The frenzy of their kisses and undressing of the first time was missing. He took his time taking her clothes off, covering every inch of her skin with kisses until she was tingling all over. And she very much enjoyed undressing him too. 

However, the very thought that he would soon be inside of her again left her almost weak with need. She now knew what it felt like and she craved that feeling. So once they were naked, she surprised him by reaching over for a condom. 

“Isn’t it a little early for that?” he asked, with a smile, no doubt finding her impatience endearing. But he was still confused.

“I’m totally ready and can’t wait any longer. You can see for yourself,” she said seductively, surprising even herself with her boldness. 

“Is that so?” was his only response, accompanied by a cheeky grin, as he pushed her back on the bed, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She pulled him closer to her, guiding him to nestle between her legs, waiting with bated breath for skin-on-skin contact. When his hand found her warm and very wet for him, they both groaned, breaking the kiss. He looked at her, his eyes glowing with hunger that made warmth pool low in her belly, and quickly reached for the condom and put it on.

Once he was ready to enter her, he paused again, uncertainty clouding his face. Marinette was quick to reassure him that there was nothing to worry about. He must have seen the pleading look in her eyes, because he shook his head as if to get rid of any unwelcome thoughts, and with a newfound determination slowly eased into her. Nothing hindered his progress this time. 

He looked at her questioningly. 

“It’s fine. In fact, it’s perfect.” Marinette whispered, afraid to speak up in case it broke the magic. It really was perfect. She hadn’t realised how much the pain had muted the sensation the first time. This was heavenly. 

“I agree,” he whispered back and kissed her hungrily. It seemed that whatever tension there’d been had left his body. He moved, hesitantly at first, but when she lifted her hips to welcome him and pulled him closer, he grew bolder. 

The gentle but steady rhythm soon had them panting and they broke the kiss. Instead Adrien touched his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes. Even in the dim light, his eyes were glowing with so much love and tenderness and that raw desire that guided him now, that Marinette thought she was going to burst with happiness. So this was why they called it making love, it surely felt like that. 

She thought she could remain like that forever, holding him, feeling them move as one. But then she got an idea and could feel a smile tug at her lips. He must have seen that because he paused, waiting for a sign from her.

“Do you think we can roll over, slowly?” she said, almost breathless in anticipation. 

He caught on what she wanted and why she wanted it very quickly, smiling back at her. He put his arms around her and slowly tilted sideways, bringing her along with him. It all happened quite seamlessly. But it was no surprise since their bodies were usually in perfect synch when it came to complicated maneuvers after so many battles. 

When they settled with her on top of him, she pulled upright and straddled him. Wow. She’d thought it couldn’t get better. But in this position, it was somehow deeper, better. She rocked forward, testing the waters. And she gasped as the motion sent a wave of pleasure over her. 

She paused to catch her breath, finally taking a look at Adrien. She found him smiling at her. 

“I got a feeling this is good, right?” he asked, gently teasing her.

“You have no idea,” she said breathily. 

“I think I know what you mean though. I also quite enjoy the view,” he added cheekily. 

Marinette felt herself flush, having just realised how she must look that way. But she found she was totally comfortable as he drank her with his eyes. Then she decided to get it back at him for teasing her. She rocked her hips a bit harder and was more than satisfied when this made him moan and arch his back. 

Then she decided to experiment with moving up and eventually down but was stopped in her tracks when his hands on her hips tightened their hold. She looked at him and found him frowning, looking at their joined bodies. He then slipped a hand between them and shocked her completely out of her pleasant haze when he said,

“You’re bleeding.”

“What do you mean.. “ she almost shouted. This couldn’t be happening. She was fine, there was absolutely no pain or any discomfort. How could she be bleeding? Now? Disbelief and disappointed flooded her mind. 

He must have read her thoughts because he said softly,

“I know. I’m also disappointed, Marinette. This felt so good and now we have to cut it short in such a way. But I really want to make sure you’re ok. We should take care of this and let you rest for tonight.”

She couldn’t do anything but nod as he reached for some tissues, which she thankfully had nearby. It was then that it really occurred to her what this meant. She tried not to leap off him, because this would make matters worse, but waiting for him to clean them up as best he could really tested her patience. Once he was sure the trickle of blood had dried up, he gently helped her to lie on her back. It was great that at least one of them could keep his cool in this situation. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” he asked, the concern and tension from earlier back in full force. Damn, she really hated making him feel like that. 

“A bit shaken, that’s all. And… “ then it hit her. “The bed sheet! 

She turned frantically, trying to find the spot they’d lain on just now. And there it was, a telltale red stain. Not huge, but not too small to notice either. Marinette felt her heart lurch. How was she going to explain that? She’d been so careless, not thinking of using something to soak up any blood like she did the first time. Because she hadn’t expected it would happen this time! Oh God, what was she going to do?

Adrien sensed her panic and quickly reassured her.

“This is no big deal. Don’t worry about it. It can be cleaned easily. But you should rest. You didn’t bleed that much but take it easy, ok?”

Her mind stopped spinning, brought back by his words. He was right. She shouldn’t get worked up over such things. 

“I just don’t get it. Aren’t you supposed to bleed just the first time? Not you. You know what I mean,” she said.

“I don’t know, Marinette. I guess it was some residual tearing or something. It wasn’t that much blood and it’s stopped so I guess that’s good. I hope there won’t be anything else but if something bothers you, we can probably go see a doctor.”

She knew she should have been used to that by now. But it still surprised her how he could put aside everything else for her. Someone else might have been annoyed by what had happened. She was sure many more wouldn’t have been bothered at all, wanting to continue right where they left off. But he was worried about her and nothing else mattered. 

It was just the way he was. He even put her well-being above his own. Which wasn’t a good thing but again reflected their superhero roles. She did her best to make sure he took good care of himself too, but she couldn’t change that about him. She had no doubt he would probably go with her to see a doctor if it was necessary. It wouldn’t bother him at all as long as this was what had to be done, if she needed him there. He was sweet that way and it melted her heart all over again. 

“I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you, “ she said lovingly, pulling him in for a hug.

“I think we both know it must have been something pretty bad,” he joked as he hugged her back. 

“I’m serious!” she slapped him on the shoulder. “You know falling in love with you, twice, is the best thing that could’ve happened to me. Or, second best. Right after having you fall in love with me too.”

He kissed her then, slowly and tenderly. And when he pulled back he said,

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Adrien,” she whispered. 

After that he wanted to help her get dressed but she told him this was too much. She was really fine. So she put some clothes on and soon after that sent him off into the night with a promise to rest and call as soon as she woke up in the morning. 

Then she turned to the soiled sheet and got down to business with a deep breath. 

It always moved her to tears to remember what followed after that. After she tried to surreptitiously take the sheet downstairs to wash and dry without letting her parents know about it. 

It was a good plan but failed as soon as she walked down the stairs, to be met by her mother already there, catching her practically red-handed. 

“Marinette, is everything ok?” her mother asked, no doubt taking in her panicked and guilty expression.

Even if she’d tried, Marinette didn’t think she could have lied at that very moment. Because it was clear that this was not the typical “my period got out of hand and I needed to change the sheets” situation. She wouldn’t have felt the need to hide if it’d been. And it was clear that she was trying to hide something now.

So she just spit it out.

“I got blood on the sheet.” As she said that, she felt her eyes feel with tears. Which was ridiculous since there was nothing to cry about. But all of a sudden she felt so embarrassed. And maybe it was also a delayed reaction to everything that had happened. And with her mother right there, she was too weak to fight off the emotions welling up. 

Her mother rushed to her side and hugged her.

“Hush, sweety. It will be alright. You’re alright apart from the blood, right?”

“Yes, yes. But this is so embarrassing.”

“It’s ok. It can happen to anyone. Let me put this in the washing machine for you. And you go sit over there. I guess Adrien left earlier?” There was no judgement in her voice about the fact that her daughter had sneaked in her boyfriend in order for them to have sex. 

Marinette went over to the couch while her mother busied herself with the washing machine. 

“Um, yes,” she mumbled. No need to go into detail about the way out he’d used. 

“So, if you want to talk about it I’m here,” her mum said without turning back, giving her some privacy.

Marinette sighed and said,

“There is not much to say, mum. I should have been more careful. But I didn’t expect there could be blood the second time…” she trailed off, covering her face with her hands. “And I totally didn’t imagine telling you like this.”

Within a minute, her mother’s arms were around her again.

“There, there. Well, I should start off by saying I’m not that surprised. You and Adrien have always had a very intense relationship. I mean, I know you’ve been in love with him for years and you’ve been over the moon ever since it turned out he loves you too. But there is something I can’t quite put my finger on as well. You’re really very close,” her mum mused.

Something like saving each other’s lives on a daily basis maybe, Marinette thought. 

“What I mean is that it’s no surprise that you’ve decided to take the next step. If you’ve taken the decision together and are being careful, it’s alright. I trust that you’re using protection?” 

“Of course, mum. I don’t want to get pregnant at 16, you know,” Marinette said indignantly.

“Good. Well, don’t worry about the bed sheet. I hope there would be no more bleeding but if you’re worried we can go to the doctor. It’s usually good to have a check-up once you become sexually active anyway. And if you think this will be a regular occurrence… we can look into options for you to go on the pill, to be extra safe. You know accidents happen.”

Marinette thought all this sounded great. 

“Thanks, mum. You’re awesome. And I’m sorry to bother you with this,” she said and hugged her. 

“Well, I’m a mum. It’s in the job description, darling. It’s really no bother. Never hesitate to ask for advice or help when you need it. Even if it seems embarrassing. I was once young too you know, I understand.”

So things had turned out even better than Marinette expected. She sure was lucky, having both the most caring boyfriend in the world and the coolest mum one could ask for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with Sabine was inspired by a memory of a very embarrassed and frightened 16-year old me and my very cool mum who just hugged me and told me it was ok in a very similar situation. I hope with all my heart I can be there for my daughter the same way when the time comes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on parents, sneaky Marichat, Marinette having control issues and Adrien acting as a kind of sex guru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I go again. I hope you like where this is going and any comment is welcome!

Even after the bloody fiasco that had been their second time (well, Marinette knew she was exaggerating, it wasn’t a fiasco at all, there’d been some very good moments), she was still determined to treat it like a bump in the road. It wasn’t worth losing sleep over. 

Especially since things have worked out pretty well after that. 

On the next morning, she’d called Adrien to give him the rundown on her talk with her mum. 

“So she was cool about it all, right?” he said.

“Surprisingly so,” Marinette replied, without adding that this was probably to an extent due to the fact that she’d almost burst into tears. He didn’t need to know that and have another thing to worry about. “I’m just so glad she didn’t go too much into detail about how I’d sneaked you in and how you’d left. I mean, I totally didn’t have an excuse ready for how I was just having sex with you and then you kind of disappeared, as far as she could tell.” 

“Which goes to show we were lucky again, but we should be more careful.”

“Totally. And, guess what, she offered to take me to the doctor. I’m pretty sure there is nothing to worry about, but she’s right that a check-up wouldn’t hurt, not that I look forward to it. And she said I should think about going on the pill. I don’t know why I didn’t think of this before. It would be much better than using condoms, right? Much safer, I think. I mean, we have no reason to worry about giving each other an STD or something, so I think it’s a great idea.”

“It’s totally up to you, Marinette. I wouldn’t dream of asking you to go on the pill. You know I don’t mind about the condoms. But if you want to give it a try, go for it. I’ll support you no matter what you decide.” And he totally meant that, she thought. Talk about the best boyfriend ever.

“I’ll see what the doctor says, but I like the idea of not having to worry that a condom could break. Or that we could run out of condoms at a crucial moment,” she giggled. “I hope there won’t be some ghastly side-effects, but other than that I think I’m ok with it.”

“Well, it’s settled then. And it was so cool of your mum to offer to take you there herself. I should have realised that it would be much better that way than me being there with you.”

“But it was so sweet of you to offer anyway, Adrien. You have no idea how much I appreciate it,” she said, never missing a chance to tell him how great he was. She’d been way to careless about this in the past, making him feel like just a useless sidekick, when the truth was she would have been lost without him. So she tried to make up for lost time now. 

“Anything for you, m’lady,” came his soft reply and then he went quiet. 

Marinette quickly realised she’d inadvertently set him up for some rather unhappy thoughts. All this talking about her mum and how awesome she was to support her and what a relief it was for her to know about this latest development between them. And she didn’t once think that this would make him long for his mum. How awful he must feel that he wouldn’t be able to talk to her about this, she thought. 

Knowing how close he’d been to her, she could totally imagine him running to his mum, telling her “We did it!” or sharing his worries about this. And he’d never get the chance to hear her advice or just get comforted by her. Even if by some miracle she returned into his life, it would be too late for this conversation. For any of the things he must have wanted to tell her about his girlfriend. Marinette felt wretched realising all this. She’d been so insensitive. 

In a desperate attempt to do damage control, she moved to a safer topic.

“Of course, the downside of mum knowing that we’re having sex is that dad knows too. She couldn’t keep a secret from him for the life of her. So, I can’t decide which would be worse - him shooting daggers at you the next time he sees you OR him making a really silly dad joke about this, causing me to die of humiliation on the spot,” she said dramatically and was relieved to hear him chuckle. He sounded like he’d been close to tears, but maybe she’d diverted a catastrophe. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll survive whatever he has prepared for me,” he said, a smile in his voice. “Just think about how shocked he must be to realise that his one precious daughter is no longer innocent because she’d fallen victim to a shameless flirt and seducer, aka me. Oh God, he’s totally going to kill me,” he cried out and she couldn’t help laughing out loud. His good spirits were officially restored, thank God. 

“Stop it. He would be even more shocked if he knew it was basically me who seduced you,” she teased him.

“Should we tell him? Then I’ll be immediately back in his good graces. I could totally use that knowing that he must be at least a little angry at me for rejecting you and hurting your feelings that one time, even if he doesn’t know it was actually me.”

“Don’t you dare joke about that. It would be one hell of a mess if we had to explain that particular episode of our shared history to them,” Marinette warned him good-naturedly. 

“Aren’t you happy that at least I have long forgiven you about that?” he said and she could totally imagine the smirk on his face at that moment.

“You’re incorrigible. You’re never going to let me leave that down, aren’t you?”

“I’m just joking, bugaboo. It’s all water under the bridge, you know. We’re so over all the stupid situations we got ourselves into in the past, right?” 

“Absolutely,” she said, secretly pleased. 

“Well, I for one am happy that my father has so little interest in my personal life so it’s not likely we’ll ever get to have that talk. I really can’t imagine anything worse,” he said and she could imagine him suhdder at the thought.

“Thank God for small mercies,” she said and they both laughed. 

There. That was great for ending the conversation on a higher note. 

*

And then she’d gotten the “all clear” from the doctor, who said there shouldn’t be any problems like that anymore. (yay!) And a prescription for the pill had secured a shiny new package awaiting her next period. It had all basically fallen into place. 

There was no reason for her not to look forward to the next time they could get down to business. She was certain the third time would be a charm (she’d totally laughed her head off when she’d thought of that, of course not giving Adrien the satisfaction of knowing his love of puns was rubbing off on her.) They would just take up where they left off last time, she’d thought smugly, already shivering in anticipation. It would be amazing. 

Well, she hadn’t been wrong about that one, but just not in the way she’d imagined.

***

She could still remember the excitement coursing through her that night as she waited for Adrien to come. She was sitting on her bed, on high alert. And when she heard the telltale sound of boots lightly hitting her balcony, she’d shoved open her skylight and practically grabbed the unsuspecting boy, dragging him inside. She didn’t give him a chance to detransform, she was that desperate to get her hands on him. 

Kissing him hungrily, she’d pulled him on top of her, catsuit and all. To his credit, he didn’t hesitate and dove straight into the kiss with fervour matching hers. Marinette couldn’t get enough of him, the heady taste of his lips not sating her appetite, but making her want more. Her hands ran all over the smooth leather of his suit as she tried to pull him closer.

Eventually, they had to come up for air and Adrien gasped,

“This was quite the welcome, not that I’m complaining.”

Marinette took him in, the windswept hair, the eyes wide with desire, the flushed cheeks and swollen lips. He was absolutely breathtaking.

“Do you blame me? You look totally ravishing,” she said, her voice heavy with passion. 

“You’re one to talk,” he said as he trailed small kissed down her neck and over her collarbone. “Still, we haven’t done this in a long time,” he added and she knew what he meant. 

They went to great lengths to keep their relationship apart from their superhero lives. They’d agreed early on that it was better if Ladybug and Chat Noir remained just partners and friends in the eyes of the people of Paris and especially Hawk Moth. It was hard to keep their hands off each other when they were in the suits, especially at the beginning. Now it was just tiresome sometimes that they had to keep themselves in check, all the time, in case they forgot for a moment where they were and a too familiar gesture gave them away. Even if one of them got hurt or they got out of a particularly dangerous situation and they just wanted to hold onto each other for comfort, they had to wait until they were safe away from prying eyes. 

It was risky enough that it was Chat who had to sneak into her room late at night, but they hadn’t found a way around that for now. So he had to take extra precautions to make sure no one saw him, because it was a scandal waiting to happen. 

As a result of this, he was usually in her room and had let Plagg go before they turned to more pleasant activities. But that night, Marinette had been too needy. Also, maybe there was the added thrill of kissing her masked partner, which she was a bit too ashamed to admit. 

“And there is a good reason we haven’t,” she reminded him. But held onto him for a second more. “Also, it isn’t really comfortable, especially for you.”

“Tell me about it,” he mumbled, no doubt finding the suit too tight all of a sudden. Marinette bit back a giggle. 

“Let’s get you out of this suit then. My hands are itching to touch you,” she said. 

“My, my. You really are on a mission tonight,” he said after he dropped the transformation and shot Plagg a cheeky grin before he disappeared to find TIkki. 

Marinette didn’t lose time responding, but kissed him again and started pulling off his clothes. Once they were down to their underwear, she surprised him by pushing him down on the bed and straddling him. As she settled down on him and felt the hardness between her legs she let out a whimper. She rubbed against it a little, revelling in the sensations shooting through her. 

“We haven’t done this in a while too, but it still feels good,” she whispered and bent down to kiss him. As his hands tightened on her rocking hips and he moved up to meet her halfway, she gasped. It was so amazing that she couldn’t bring herself to stop. But after a while she stopped to catch a breath and barely managed to say,

“Condom.”   
Adrien smiled up at her and said,

“I think it would be a little hard for me to get one in this position.”

So she reached over and grabbed one, when an idea struck her. 

“I want to do it,” she told him, a little shyly and tugged at his boxers to show him what she meant. “If you don’t mind.”

“Why in the world would I mind?,” he said, his breath catching. Oh, he so wanted this. 

“It’s just that we won’t need them anymore quite soon and I’m curious,” Marinette explained as she ripped the package. “Correct me if I do something wrong,” she pleaded as she got down to business. 

But obviously this wasn’t fair on Adrien, who gasped at her touch and gritted his teeth in an effort not to throw his head back and moan. He actually watched carefully what she was doing and managed to spit out,

“I think it’s ok.” He then pulled her down for another hungry kiss, while his hands worked on removing her underwear as well. Once she was naked, she braced on her knees above him, hesitant. 

“You want to do it this way?” he asked. She just nodded and bit her lip. She so hoped there wouldn’t be any more nasty surprises. 

“Just go slowly,” he said gently, guiding her down. Marinette closed her eyes and couldn’t hold back a moan as he filled her. Oh, this got better and better each time. And this was definitely her favourite position, she decided 

“You ok?” Adrien asked and she found him looking at her with concern. Always worrying about her, even when she was clearly in heaven and she’d bet he was quite overwhelmed by the sensation either. 

“Absolutely,” she said and rocked her hips slowly. Yes, it was as good as she remembered. And this time there was no blood in the way, nothing to stop her from going on and on. She leaned in to kiss Adrien and found that that angle was even better, their chests brushing with each movement. 

However, she soon found she could hardly concentrate enough to kiss him. The waves of pleasure washed over her, building and building. 

She panted, thinking “This is it. We’re getting there.” 

But she didn’t actually get there. She was so near, it was driving her crazy. But she couldn’t make that one last step that would bring her over the edge. Something was blocking her final release, like a wall in her head. 

Nothing of this was clear on the outside, she was sure. She was still lost in the steady rhythm of her movements, but it just wasn’t going anywhere. For her, at least, she thought, as she heard Adrien gasp and her eyes flew open. 

She smiled when she saw him with his eyes closed, head thrown back and face scrunched up in the way she was already familiar with. Things were obviously going better for him. She could put aside her own worry for a bit to give him that.

She rocked her hips harder, guided by his reactions and very soon his back arched off the bed, a loud moan escaping his lips. She smiled triumphantly and watched him fondly as he slowly got down from his high. 

His eyes opened slowly and focused on her. 

“Wow,” he barely managed to say, his voice raspy. 

“Hey, gorgeous,” Marinette whispered, kissing him softly. “I love seeing you like this,” she added.

He took a deep breath and smiled, but then uncertainty reshaped his features.

“But you... “ he started and she cut him off with a finger on his lips.

“It doesn’t matter,” she said, but she could feel the emotions welling up inside. She tried to stifle her disappointment, but he must have seen it somehow. He pressed his lips together and caressed her still flushed cheek.

“Just give me a minute to clean up and I’ll be back. We’re talking about this,” he said, his tone saying he wouldn’t take no for an answer, and he moved her aside so he could get up.

Marinette laid on her bed, sighing. What the hell was wrong with her, was the thought that somehow found its way to the forefront of her mind, no matter how hard she tried not to let it. 

Adrien was back before she could delve further into her misery, enveloping her in his arms. 

“Ok, spill. What happened? As far as I remember, everything was going great. I could practically feel you on the edge and it felt so amazing that I let go before realising what was happening. I… should have paid closer attention to you, made sure you…” he trailed off, looking totally dispirited. He was blaming himself! Marinette couldn’t have this.

“Adrien, don’t you dare berate yourself for having an orgasm! This has nothing to do with you!” she said, unconsciously raising her voice. He cowered a bit at that but soldiered on. 

“What do you mean? Of course it has everything to do with me. We’re in this together,” he sounded hurt. “I should have taken better care of you, is what I’m saying.”

Marinette felt herself sinking further with each word. Why was this so difficult? He shouldn’t feel as bad as her. He didn’t deserve this. 

She pushed upwards on her elbows, cupping his face in her hands.

“Adrien, listen to me. You were totally great. Everything was amazing. I felt wonderful as well. But then something happened. I don’t know what. It was as if I hit a wall or something. The pleasure was there, reaching fever pitch, but I couldn’t lose myself in it, let that final wave bring me over. You know what I mean. I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” she finished off, burying her face in his chest.

“Marinette, it’s ok. There is nothing wrong with you. We both know you can get there. But I think you’re overthinking this. I was joking when I said earlier that you’re on a mission, but I have a feeling you’d been setting yourself up for failure, because you were so intent on reaching that orgasm tonight, at any price. Am I right?”

She just nodded, because she couldn’t look him in the eyes. 

“Well, this is not how it’s done. You remember the first time, when I couldn’t come? It was something like this. I got tangled up in everything I was feeling and it all became too much. And you… well, you know you have some control issues. They are easier to spot when you’re Ladybug and in charge and everything has to happen your way or… You know what I mean. And you know it’s not healthy, having to always be in control of the situation. And when it comes to sex, this is even worse. Because an orgasm isn’t something you can control. You have to let it happen naturally. It should be the one guiding you, not the other way around.”

What he was saying made so much sense that Marinette felt herself relax. This wasn’t as bad as she’d feared. 

“When did you become so wise?” she asked, nuzzling his neck. She felt him shake with silent laughter. 

“I’ve been doing some thinking. I know good sex wouldn’t just happen on its own. Maybe experience and practice can get us there eventually. But I still want you to feel good with me whenever we’re together. So we need to talk and if something is bothering us, try to work through it together. And we know each other, so this might help when analysing what we’re going through. Do you agree with me about the being in control thing?”

“Maybe,” she grumbled. 

“It’s not that bad. I think we can deal with this. You just have to try to tone it down a bit. Don’t make reaching an orgasm your one and only goal. Sex is not a means to an end. Let yourself enjoy it and it will happen. I’ll help you as best I can.”

She sighed. He was wonderful and she decided to listen to him more. After all, he’d always been good at helping her get out of whatever lather she’d managed to worked herself up into. 

“I’m sorry I overreacted,” she whispered.

“You didn’t. It’s perfectly normal to feel frustrated. And it’s better to get it out of your system instead of bottling it up.”

“At least you got there,” she said, smiling down at him. “I really enjoyed that,” she added and kissed him.

“Well, next time it’s your turn. I think I have a plan,” he smiled that cheeky grin of his which told her he totally had something in mind.

“Can’t wait to see what it is,” she said and it was the truth. She still felt a bit bad about all this, but at least she had something to look forward to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help sneaking in that Marichat bit. Once a Marichat shipper, always a Marichat shipper, hehe. And I have more planned, but I think you'd be surprised in what way. ;)  
Which brings me to a question I've been meaning to ask - am I abusing the M rating too much? I know I focus on the emotional aspect of things but I really can't do that without going into detail and some of these scenes have left me fanning myself, wondering "Whoa, where the hell did that come from?" So I want to hear your opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneaky Marichat fantasy and me finally giving justice to that title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's safe to say I couldn't wait to write this chapter. And it wasn't easy, because... wow. Well, see for yourself.   
As usual, enjoy and comment!

There was no way around it - she was consumed by thinking of Adrien’s so called plan. Maybe this had been his intention after all, to distract her from her forlorn state and give her something nicer to think about. If it’d been, it’d totally worked. Because in the days that followed that ill-fated (for her) night, it was all she could think about. 

It was not like she didn’t have anything else to do. She was busy as usual which for her meant very busy. She’d tried very hard over the years to organise her many activities, to take on only as much as she could do without sacrificing too much of her time and especially sleep. And since they’d gotten together, Adrien had been helping her with keeping a tight schedule that helped coordinate what she had to do and keep it all in neat slots that really made things run smoothly. After all, he was good at this after doing it for so many years.

However, there were always the unexpected things to cram into her busy schedule, like helping her parents because they were suddenly one person short and close to a deadline with some big order or of course, an akuma attack. Those were not that regular anymore and they’d gotten quite good at wrapping it all up quite quickly. They didn’t know if this was due to the akuma being weaker or to them getting stronger over the years. But still, there were occasions when a fight would drag on for too long or they’d need another superhero’s help or worse, one of them would get incapacitated. And the rest of the day literally flew out of the window.

Overall, Marinette was more comfortable in keeping the two separate parts of her life from clashing too much. She was rarely too tired or too distracted or lacked essential sleep/food/much needed leisure time. It really helped that she was no longer alone in keeping her secret identity, she had to admit. Juggling school, home life and superhero life became so much easier once she had someone to cover up for her anytime she needed it. And confiding in Adrien about her concerns and responsibilities as Ladybug, which he understood very well, helped her mental health as well. In return, she tried to help as much as she could to make his life less lonely and to be always there for him when he needed to vent from his father’s latest outburst or impossibly high demands and expectations. 

That being said, she still found surprisingly too much time to think about what could possibly be on Adrien’s mind. Well, it was safe to say he wasn’t likely to come rushing in brandishing a copy of the Kama Sutra, she thought. They were nowhere near that level of sexual expertise. Although they were quite flexible and fit from all these years as superheroes, which could come in handy at one point. 

No, for now it was likely to be something much simpler. Not porn material either, she was sure. She’d never used porn movies as her reference point since they were highly unrealistic, in her opinion. And her imagination had always been more than enough for her, a lot less wild for one thing. She hoped that wouldn’t make her boring. Oh God, no, it was definitely too early to worry about that, they were just starting after all. And there was nothing wrong about knowing what you like and sticking to it, not looking for new and exotic activities all the time, right? On this, she was fairly sure they were of the same opinion. But she made a mental note to bring this up in an eventual discussion. 

So, this again brought her back to her trusted arsenal of fantasies she’d stacked over the years. They worked whenever she needed them, which wasn’t so often anymore, but still. On that particular day she’d been embarrassingly distracted during an akuma fight, finding herself appreciating her boyfriend’s finest points in that damn catsuit. When it so wasn’t the time for that, she was a professional! But then she couldn’t take it out of her mind. 

She’d always had a soft spot for Chat. Ok, she’d been quite adamant that this wasn’t the case at the beginning, but over time, she’d relented. She had always tried so hard to convince herself that he had nothing on Adrien (oh, the irony), but she still wasn’t immune to his charm. She’d finally given in to her attraction to him and sometimes allowed herself the guilty pleasure of thinking of him in a less platonic way.

Marinette wasn’t sure what in particular had helped shape up this particular fantasy, but it worked, oh it really did. In the quiet of her room, after that distracting akuma battle, her mind drifted off to her happy place. 

It was never that hard to imagine herselt in such a vulnerable position with Chat. After all, she trusted him with her life. There wasn’t that much difference in being in bed together with him, naked and absolutely at his mercy. She never went into too much detail but she didn’t need to. The tousled blonde hair, with the pointy black cat ears on top of it, in between her legs was a potent enough image not to need too much elaborating. The black leather-gloved hands caressing her thighs, careful, always careful not to accidentally hurt her with the sharp claws. The black mask peaking over at her, the glowing green eyes occasionally shooting her an electrifying, desire-filled gaze. And she couldn’t exactly see his mouth this way, but she imagined very vividly the sensations it caused. She knew she’d get to see the sinful curve of his lips only once he was sure she was sated. 

Oh, wow. She totally hadn’t expected she would get that lost in imagining this. Or that it would leave her breathless and totally aching for him. If there was one thing that exercise had taught her, it was that it was a very good idea for trying to wean her off her control issues. In such a situation, control would be completely out of her hands but she’d give it up willingly. Well, then. She really hoped Adrien was thinking something along those lines. And if he wasn’t, she’d make sure to hint at this possible scenario when she mustered up enough courage. 

Well, she was a bit worried about that since she wasn’t sure how comfortable she’d feel. It was one thing imagining it and another actually doing it. But she trusted Adrien and saw no reason to feel embarrassed by him. Then, there was the factor of his own opinion on the matter. Would he really want to do something like that to her? How would it be for him, nice or just tolerable? Or, please no, bad? And of course, she didn’t know if it would actually work as well as she wanted it to. She didn’t know how much of it would require a honed technique and how much just the right amount of enthusiasm. There she was, overthinking it again. 

Better to leave things to happen naturally. Whatever Adrien had prepared for her, she was sure it would be a great bonding experience. He knew her well and wanted to make her happy. There wasn’t anything more she could ask for. 

**

Marinette felt surprisingly calm as she sat on her bed, waiting for Adrien. She’d consciously tried not to get too worked up ahead of that night. She also kept her expectations low. She didn’t want to expect too much and fall hard afterwards. They were going to have a good time, no matter the outcome. That was all that mattered. 

So she was a bit taken aback when Adrien dropped on her bed through her skylight, already transformed. She hadn’t heard his approach. And she was not prepared for the look in his eyes as they locked on hers. He was looking at her as if he was going to devour her. She gulped.

He looked like he was on the prowl and she was his prey of choice. Ok, what was it with the animal analogies? He wasn’t even Chat at the moment, which would explain why she would think of cats. But he was definitely acting as Chat and this made something stir inside of her. 

“Hey,” she said, intending to get a lot more out. She wanted to ask him how he was. And what was on his mind. Most importantly, what he intended to do. She didn’t get the chance.

He literally pounced on her, there was no other word to describe what he did. His lips were hot on hers, moving relentlessly, wanting more, getting more. The way he kissed her, insatiably, made her head spin but in a good way. Wow, she could understand what he’d meant about the way she’d welcomed him the last time. 

“Adrien, wow, I’m happy to see you too,” she said when he left her mouth to trail hot kisses down her throat. 

“I couldn’t help myself,” he mumbled between kisses. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you were, just sitting there, all serene… mine.” The last word came out more like a growl. Well, how unusual. He wasn’t the possessive type usually. 

“Do you plan on telling me what you want to do or is it supposed to stay a surprise? Should I just take my cues from what you do?” She asked, a little breathless as he leisurely kissed her neck. He heard her and his head shot up, a perplexed look on his face. He looked as if he’d totally forgotten why he’d come for. 

“Right. Yes, of course. I got a little carried away, sorry,” he said sheepishly.

“No need to apologise, silly kitty,” she said good-humouredly. “I really liked that.”

“Good. Because it was only the beginning,” he said, a promise in his voice. That Chat grin that she loved so much lit up his face. 

She looked at him expectantly and was astounded to see him blush slightly. 

“Um… So about my idea. I have to make sure you’re comfortable with what I’m about to do,” he said quietly. 

“That sounds ominous,” she laughed, trying to lighten the mood. “You know I’m on board with whatever you can think of. I trust you.”

She was awarded with a small smile before he dipped low, moving her pajama top a little out of the way so he could place a hot kiss on her belly. It tickled a little but it also made her shiver. 

“Even if I do this?” he asked, a little unsure, but his intent was clear as day as he hooked his finger in the waistband of her pajama bottoms. He paused and looked at her. 

Oh. OH. So it was really happening. Marinette felt her heart beat faster just thinking about this. She’d been on the right trail after all. 

“Yeah,” she somehow found the voice to say, swallowing audibly. Oh God, she hoped she didn’t get too nervous now of all times all of a sudden. 

“If you’re not sure, it’s ok,” he said, his voice warm with sympathy. He knew her too well. 

“No, I’m absolutely sure,” she quickly reassured him. His reaction was to raise an eyebrow, no doubt taken aback by her answer, so at odds with her nervousness. 

“I’m a little nervous,” she admitted. “But I want to. I want you to... “ she trailed off, her cheeks burning. How did she turn into such a mess?

“Then your wish is my command, m’lady,” he said softly, dipping low for another kiss. 

Marinette closed her eyes, lying on her pillow, concentrating on his hot breath on her skin, the fabric gliding down her legs. Stay calm, stay calm, she chanted in her mind. 

His hands were cool and in contrast with his hot kisses as they moved up her legs, pausing by her pants. He once again hooked his fingers on either side of her, waiting. She pushed her hips up, making it easier to get her pants out of the way. 

Marinette felt like she was going to burst. She didn’t know why she felt so shy all of a sudden. He’d already seen all of her, more than once. He’d touched her everywhere. How was this any different? 

“Relax,” he said, his breath low on her belly and his hands slowly pushing her legs apart. She felt him shuffling around until he found a comfortable position and settled. “You can stop me whenever you want if it gets uncomfortable,” he added. She just nodded, not trusting her voice. 

His fingers slid between her legs, gently. This was fine, nothing she wasn’t used to. He moved his fingers slowly for a few minutes, to give her time to adjust and calm down some more. 

And then she felt his tongue on her. It felt like an electric current shooting through her. Her back arched and she let out a startled gasp. Adrien paused and asked,

“Is this ok?”

“Yes, yes,” she answered. It was wonderful but different and so sensual. His tongue moved slowly, giving her time to get used to the new feeling. And he was no doubt looking for the right way to do it. When he hit a spot that made warmth pool in her belly, she raised her hips to show him it was right there. He settled into a steady rhythm, his fingers moving inside of her, his tongue touching her exactly where it needed to. 

Marinette felt as if she’d been swept into a vortex of sensation. It was so much better than she’d expected. His tongue touching her in a way that was much more different than anything she’d known before. Its warmth and wetness were just the right amount to create such an amazing friction that she felt like she was freefalling. She could soon feel the tension start to rise, as if each touch brought her closer and closer to the edge. It was amazing how clearly she could feel it. She was panting and moaning and trying to get closer to him, to that magic touch. 

Her hands, which until this moment were grabbing her bed sheet tightly, trying to ground her, slowly moved into his hair. She looked down for the first time and almost lost it when she saw him right there, just like she’d imagined it. But she wanted something else now. She tugged lightly on his hair and said,

“Adrien… get a condom.”

He paused, looked at her and said,

“I can go on. There is no rush for anything else.” So sweet, so gentle. It melted her. 

“I… get that condom now,” she said again, breathless. He chuckled and left her. She threw her head back on her pillow, closing her eyes, trying to bring her breathing under control. 

After a while, she felt him settle between her legs again. When it was a tongue that she felt and not latex, she startled. 

“Easy,” he muttered against her, his breath on her oversensitive skin sending tingles down her spine. “In a minute.”

She settled down, once again focusing on the sensations the feather-light touches of his tongue created in her. It didn’t take long for her to feel the approaching orgasm again. And then his tongue was gone, he eased into her and suddenly his face was above her.

She grabbed him with her hands, bringing him down for a kiss. She tasted herself on him and the thought drove her crazy. Her legs wrapped around him, welcoming every thrust. She didn’t have time to worry. She couldn’t even think. The pleasure washed over her, wave after wave and she clutched at Adrien, her nails digging into his shoulders. She might have bitten his lip but he didn’t complain. He let her ride out her high, there with her every step of the way. 

She was slowly returning to herself when she heard him gasp, his head burying into her neck. He moved one last time and relaxed on top of her with a deep sigh. 

She hugged him to her and they stayed like that for a while. Neither could move as their hearts steadied their rhythm. 

“Wow,” Marinette whispered. 

“I know,” came his hoarse reply. And then, “Oh. Be right back.”

He somehow extricated himself from her and after a soft kiss left her.

Marinette felt totally spent and absolutely, perfectly happy. So this was what everyone was talking about. She now understood what all the hype was about. This was so much better than expected. Maybe all the anticipation had played a part. But wow. 

Adrien was back at her side, hugging her to him. 

“So. I take it you liked my idea,” he said, smiling softly at her.

“That… was… amazing,” Marinette whispered. “I never knew it would be this good. Better than I imagined..”

“You’ve thought about this,” he asked, curiosity clear in his voice. Marinette felt herself blush and hit her hot face in his shoulder. Surprised by her reaction, he turned to her, propping himself on his elbow and she forced herself to look him in the eye. His hand brushed her red cheek.

“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you. I was just curious,” he said, already repentant. 

“No… it’s not a problem,” she said, trying to steady her voice. She could do that. “It’s just that.. I’ve had this fantasy.”   
“Oh, do tell,” he said, but lightly. He wasn’t pressing her. 

“Well… it was pretty much the way it happened. But you were Chat,” she finished quickly, burying her face in her pillow. A beat of silence and she felt his fingers caress her hair. 

“This could be arranged,” came his amused reply. This made her jump in surprise and look at his smiling face.

“No! You know Plagg would never allow something like this,” she said. 

“I wouldn’t exactly ask for his permission,” Adrien said jokingly, but then relented. “You’re probably right. He would find a way to get it back at me after that.” 

He saw that she’d calmed down considerably and asked softly,

“I hope it was as good as in your fantasy. Even without the Chat part.” He winked at her. He winked at her! She smacked him lightly on the arm and he laughed. 

“I shouldn’t have told you that,” she said, pouting. 

“No way. I want you to tell me everything. Every fantasy of yours, we’ll make it reality. I promise,” he added solemnly and sealed his promise with a kiss. 

“Well, this was a very promising start.”

“I think so too. It felt amazing,” he said dreamily.

“For you too?” She was surprised. She hadn’t managed to gauge his reaction, as lost in sensations as she’d been. So she had to ask now. 

“Are you kidding me?” he looked taken aback. “That was the sexiest thing in the world. I’ve had fantasies too, you know. To be able to finally taste you, to feel it driving you crazy. This was awesome. Why do you think I came so quickly after that?”

She hadn’t thought about that but now that he mentioned it, it made sense. To think that he’d been so turned on just by doing that to her. Wow. 

“I wanted to just hug you and hold you when you came, but I hadn’t realised I’d been so close. Feeling you come like that pushed me over the edge in a second. So as much as I wanted it to be all about you…I couldn’t help it.”

“You came too. What a disaster,” she said, laughing at how exasperated he sounded. He joined in and then brought her close for another kiss. Pulling back, he said intently,

“I want to do it again. And next time, I’ll do it all the way till the end. I want to make you come that way.”

Marinette felt a throb between her legs at his heated words. Wow. He was having that effect on her. 

“I’d like that,” she replied, kissing him hotly. “But don’t think you’ll get away that easily. I want to return the favour.”

That got him in his tracks and she was satisfied to see a blush bloom on his cheeks. Good. It was good to give him a taste of his own medicine. 

“Whatever you like, m’lady,” he said, flustered. 

She hugged him again and closed her eyes. This was so good. 

“You know what made me thinking of trying this?” he asked after a while. 

“What?”

“The reason I’d always wanted to do this was because it’d mean that you’re be totally at ease with me. You wouldn’t let me do it unless you trusted me implicitly. So this made me realise that to leave yourself so vulnerable in my hands you’d need to drop the reins for a bit. To totally lose yourself, hand over control to me. And this was what I needed.”

“And it worked,” she marveled. He was so good. 

“I’m more than glad that it did. And that we both enjoyed it so much. But..”

“But?”

“You know there will still be times when not everything will be perfect, right?”

“Of course.”

“And it won’t be a bad thing. Because we’ll know it can be, when a factor is removed, whether it be the mood, how tired we are or something else.”

“You’re absolutely right. Thank you for showing me how good it can be, though.”   
“We did it together. Never forget this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is basically the end of the story arc that I'd originally come up with. But now I have this feeling that I want to write one more chapter, this time from Adrien's POV. It wouldn't actually continue this, more like give his perspective on this whole matter. How does that sound to you?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Just Adrien being Adrien, but older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually wrote this in my head while I was at the dentist this morning and in desperate need of distraction. It worked. If I needed another reason to love Adrien, I now got it thanks to the fact that he somehow made those two hours more bearable by letting me inside his head for a while (which is quickly becoming my favourite pastime anyway.)  
I'm really happy with how this turned out. Especially because the previous chapter was a bit too steamy and now I got to focus more on his emotions.   
Also, don't you just love it when you hear the right song at the right time? Read this and tell me you don't think of Adrien immediately:  
You are beautiful within,  
You are beautiful without,  
There's no reason for your mind  
To be consumed with senseless doubt  
You have wisdom of exception  
You are gentle like a child.  
You will always be protected.  
You will never lose your smile.  
In everything you do,  
Your love shines through.  
The track is Chakra - Love Shines Through, it's 20 years old, I've loved it for more than 10, and I listened to it yesterday, by chance. It totally convinced me to write this chapter.

Adrien often wished he had a time machine that could take him back to the first time he’d met Ladybug and fallen in love with her so that he could meet his 14-year-old self and tell him,

“Hang in there, kid. She’ll be yours one day, not too far into the future.”

But even if he did, his younger self would most probably have thought that he’d gone stark raving mad to tell him such things. No wonder. This had seemed like the most unattainable dream in the world at the time. 

He still felt like he was living in a dream from time to time. Whenever he held Marinette in his arms, kissed her or told her that he loved her. It was the simple things that got to him the most. Because they’d seemed impossible not that long ago. 

She’d turned him down so many times, telling him that she was in love with someone else, his heart breaking into a million pieces every time. He didn’t know what’d given him strength to never give up, even at the darkest of times. Maybe it had been that photo, that moment in time, captured and then lost forever because of Oblivio’s spell. There was no explanation for it, but it had been the small spark, the light of hope that’d kept him going even when he didn’t feel he could any more. 

He knew he’d been too desperate for her love, too persistent at times. But he hadn’t been able to control his feelings for her from the very first moment he laid his eyes on her. Now that he was older and wiser (he hoped), he knew there was a simple explanation for this. He’d met her at a time when his life had been in shambles. He’d never felt more lonely and more miserable than in those months before he became Chat Noir and met her. He’d lost the one person he knew had loved him unconditionally. His father, he often told himself, maybe loved him in his own way. But he had some really strange ways of showing it and this left Adrien feeling unappreciated and undeserving of any kind of love. 

And then there was her. The only person he knew that could see him as he wanted to be seen, as he believed he truly was. He’d been so desperate for her to see him, to accept him with his lame jokes and terrible timing and feelings he could do nothing to hide. And she’d shot him down. The only person he thought could love him for his true self. His only consolation had been the fact that she’d become his best friend and he’d felt it had been the same for her. As time passed, they got to know each other and trust each other. They’d understood each other in a way that no one else could.

He thought he could put up with anything as long as he could keep her close as a friend. Because he couldn’t fight the invisible rival that was the boy that she loved. Who’d turned out to be none other than himself. The irony. 

And then the unbelievable had happened. Ladybug had turned out to be not some nameless girl behind the mask. But the only other person he thought he could truly trust and was willing to let get close to him. Marinette. Not only that. She was in love with him. She’d been in love with him for as long as he’d been in love with her, without knowing it. And the truly amazing thing was that they’d found each other just as they’d started having feelings for the other person, the one that they hadn’t dared consider in that way at first. 

Once all had been revealed, it had been the most natural thing in the world for them to get together. They’d waited for each other for so long, they’d gotten close in so many different ways. It was the only logical conclusion to their complicated love story. And things had only gotten better when they’d been able to freely express their feelings and know that they were not alone in them. 

For him, not many things had changed. Well, he could now explain why he’d always felt the need to protect Marinette, apart from the fact that she’d always been important for him and he’d cared very much about her. It had been his instincts driving him to protect his lady without him knowing who she was. But when they’d gotten together, he had finally been allowed to take care of her. To help her and be there for her in every situation. 

He’d never thought that after so many tricky situations they’d gotten themselves into, she’d need him for something so delicate. Something he couldn’t resolve with physical strength or magical powers. To get her out of that predicament, he’d needed to put to good use his emotions and intuition. But he’d managed to find a solution and felt more than proud with the result. 

Yes, this was another thing he could’ve told his younger self. That somehow, by some strange stroke of good luck, his Ladybug fantasies would someday come true. That he would actually get to hold her naked body, hear her moan his name (his real name), with him deep inside of her. It was still hard to believe that this had happened.

Even when they’d gotten together, he’d been ready to wait forever if he had to for the moment she would be ready for this. He hadn’t expected it would happen only months later. But it made sense. If they’d been close before, they’d gotten even closer as a couple. And the desire was always there, for both of them. It had only needed that act of bravery from her. Because for him, she had been the brave one. What they’d done had been a true Ladybug feat. He still couldn’t believe she’d managed to put aside her fear and worries to give herself to him like that. 

For him, it had been a dream come true but also his biggest nightmare becoming real too. Because he’d had to hurt her. He hadn’t expected it would be so hard for him to accept that, after many hours spent with her convincing him that it was normal and wouldn’t last. That they’d have to get through that to get to the nice part. So maybe he had been brave too, to actually be able to do it. He had to take her word for it being the last thing he should feel sorry for.

But then, just as they’d hoped that the worst was behind them, they’d faced another obstacle. He was glad he’d managed to comfort her and take care of her through the whole bleeding incident. And then, he’d had to be there for her when she’d thought there was something wrong with her to not be able to fully enjoy sex. 

Somehow, the brave and confident Ladybug had been made to question herself by something so simple. This he wouldn’t have, he’d decided. Not after she’d braved the pain out. Not after he’d been blessed by the vision of her straddling him, head thrown back with abandon, letting him feast his eyes on her naked form and behold the pure ecstasy written all over her face.

The fact that he’d managed to think of a way to make her forget her worries and abandon control made him extremely happy. And in the process, he’d seen another fantasy of his come to life. To taste her like that, to hear the moans and gasps he’d drawn out of her, to feel her surrender completely to him. It had been beyond amazing. 

And that little tidbit she’d shared. That she’d imagined him doing this as Chat. The way she’d admitted that making him almost certain that this meant that the fantasy dated from before she knew who he was. It had made him feel ridiculously good. And had also made him think hard.

*

That’s how he found himself on the way to her house on another night. Thinking about the way she’d quickly shut down the possibility of it happening the way she’d fantasised. Because it had been good enough anyway, she’d claimed, and because Plagg wouldn’t be happy about that. 

This argument, while true, hadn’t deterred him at all. He somehow managed to convince Plagg to go into dangerous battles and risk his very existence. He didn’t think he would be too angry about Adrien abusing his power in order to give his girlfriend some extra pleasure. And even if he was, Adrien could live with that. 

And while he believed her when she said that he didn’t need to be Chat to make this amazing, he wanted to try. To see if that small detail would somehow contribute to her pleasure. He was a bit troubled about the fact that he wouldn’t be able to use his fingers, but he’d try to compensate for that. 

The truth was he wouldn’t be doing it only for Marinette’s benefit. It had never crossed his mind for them to use their suits for such purposes, mainly because it really wasn’t necessary once they knew who the person behind the mask was. Still, he was curious. He wanted to see what it would feel like with his heightened senses. He rarely got the chance to kiss her when he was Chat, but he loved it, because every sensation was ten times stronger. So he was sure that this would be totally mind-blowing. Even if that meant he’d have to endure some time in a very tight suit. 

And so he’d decided. He’d plied Plagg with camembert all day, in no way revealing where his sudden generosity came from. And then he was on his way. Jumping from one random rooftop onto another. Making it look like any other patrol. Pausing on the bakery’s roof, taking his time to make sure no one was paying any attention to just another stop on his route. And then casually slipping on Marinette’s balcony 

He stopped for a second before opening her skylight. Imagining her waiting for him. Her surprise and confusion when he said he didn’t plan to detransform for a while. That moment when he’d see her realise what that meant, the spark in her eyes. He grinned to himself. He was going to make this a night to remember. 

With no hesitation, he jumped down on her bed, into his lady’s open arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I did it. I somehow finished this after not being sure I'd manage to write it. I was hesitant at first, because it's so different from anything I've written before. But I ended up enjoying myself immensely. And thanks to your encouragement, it was much easier to do. Huge thanks to everyone who was along for the ride, you were great! And thanks to anyone who ended up reading this, brought here by their love for these two cuties! That's all from me!


End file.
